After Arcade HIATUS
by I'm Bad And That's Good
Summary: Litwak's has finally shut down, and the games were left to rot. This is the tale of one of the survivors, who will tell you how he has changed and his hopes for the future as he shares his story. XXXOn Hiatus!XXX
1. Prologue

_Everything hurt._

_Everything. The kind of pain caused by the knowledge of certain death if you don't _do something_**now, **__but no matter what you try your body seems resigned to a fate your brain may or may not comprehend. You are dead in this moment. You failed whatever you were trying to do by letting this thought process to go on without your knowing. Many will make this mistake and never have time to correct it. Many more will make this mistake and never know they _could_ correct it. And the most amount will make this mistake... And accept their fate with open arms, because this mistake- this imaginary feeling- will kill without mercy, will injure without care, and will come without warning._

_We have learned to call this fear. It was a very human emotion, one that caused very human things to happen._

_And it was because of this that I knew... How to change._

* * *

I heard about the Arcade from time to time. It was a... morbid fascination of mine. I heard it was great... A place where all games could be played by the children who love them. A place where we were taken care of by humans, and in turn provided entertainment and a bond that was rarely misplaced, mistreated, or worse... Forgotten. It was a peaceful balance, and no one had a care in the world. It was a paradise meant just for us.

That is, until we destroyed it.

I say we, but finding the right person to blame has been... taxing on everyone. Most would say it started with a character named Turbo, but that would be wrong. Many say it started with a guy named Ralph, but that would be wrong, too. These two were key parts, yes, but they were only triggers. And as every one knows, triggers are connected to something much bigger, powerful, and, most of all, lethal. As we also know, triggers usually come _after _the original, and serve to bring the original to light. This being said, I don't think like most people. Never have and, pray to Mod, never will.

_That_ being said, you see, what happens, no matter how great or horrible or distinguishable, happens for a reason. I am of a state of mind that this reason is to teach us. So we can learn, and to pass it on so others can learn. It's all very primitive, really. **Try**. **Fail**. **Learn**. **Repeat**. See? And it's through this that we have continued to survive.

For a few years though, we came to a stand-still of sorts. See- Well, you've followed me this far, so of course you can see. _Understand_, perhaps, that this method of survival only works when all- or a vast majority of all- partake in it.

When the Arcade first shut down, no one knew what to do. We were stuck. What we found out was that when arcade games are abandoned their games shut down, but they are no longer connected to them, so the game starts to fall apart. Slowly. An example... would be _Sugar Rush_. My old game, or so I've been told. Many of us had out minds erased when we left the power-strip...

Sugar Rush started out as a happy-go-lucky kids game. Go-Karts raced in a land made out of sweets where nothing bad ever went wrong. But, of course, something did. Actually, everything did. When the Arcade closed it's doors, it fell apart. The sun turned red, the sky turned orange, the candy rotted, and the racers... Aged.

This is weird because, as you probably know, characters in a game cannot age unless programmed to. And the Racers... Well, weren't. They found out that every 'Day' spent in the game they would be one year older when they left it. Most of them got to age 13 before they just left the game for good. They weren't the only ones. Suddenly all of those in their games started aging. The only times they didn't was in the Game Central Station. Whole games' characters fled as their homes fell apart, ran down, crashed, what have you. But the worst... Was Hero's Duty.

Tamora Aromat, my adoptive mom, was the only character to make it out of that game. None of her men stood a chance against the monsters... You may have heard of HD, and may be thinking 'Cybugs'...Well, you're wrong. Those... _things _weren't Cybugs. They were... Worse. They had evolved. Bred with viruses and monsters of other games until they were a species all their own. This was... In their programming. They are now called 'Ursa's, and are to be avoided at all costs. This is because they can sense certain patterns put out by our codes when we are scared. They can _smell_ out fear. And what does this have to do with a stand-still? Well... Nouhlac, one of the most powerful characters in the arcade, was changed. Cybugs had destroyed her life as it was programmed, and then as their program. She took her husband and who ever would follow and left the power-strip. You may ask how, and I'm getting to that.

It was a new experiment... One that began when we were running out of time at the Arcade. Space travel. Not like, outer space, but... Well, I don't understand it fully, but it's something like atoms in the air have charges, and through them we are able to form and reform, causing something like a teleport. Once this was figured out we managed to create technology that could 'teleport' thousands of times a second, creating the ability to drive through space outside of the power-strip. Once this was accomplished, we had to find somewhere to go. It was at this point we found out that atoms break down and rebuild to levels humans don't understand. An entire eco-system can be found sitting in open air, it's just too small to see. Luckily, many of the newer games were space-ago, so they thought of worm-holes. Still not sure about this I can't tell you much, but it's like shrinking down and teleporting at the same time.

This lead us to what we call "Planet Tenalp" After Arcade, or AA, we decided to be more connected with each other. So, year one AA, we all changed our names. We kept out first ones, but our last had to be our first name backwards. Thus Planet Tenalp and Tamora Aromat. This made us family. Alike. Uniform. _Clones_, almost. _This _is how we came to a stand-still. Some of us had to protect, and some had to be protected. The line between which was which was so defined that the two sides not only couldn't see eye-to-eye, but also couldn't learn from each other. And what are the points of survival?

If you remembered I commend you. because, as you can probably tell,_ they_ couldn't remember, and they were our leaders. I always wanted to change how this worked... I wanted to be the one to prove I was great, just like my mom who-

Wait. You won't learn anything from me ranting on. I'm going to teach you, in the way I wished someone had taught me.

Firstly, you are already here, so why not learn? I've made plenty of mistakes, and I _am not_ about to let them go to waste because you wouldn't listen, so stay with me on this.

And second, most importantly... Do not be afraid. They can smell fear... You'll get us both killed. Do. Not. Be. Afraid.

My name is Rancis Sicnar. And this is my **_repeat_**.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so obviously this is based off 'After Earth', a great movie, if you haven't seen it yet I recommend it! Sorry if this is a bit choppy, I've been trying to think of a plot as I'm typing and we all know that isn't usually the best idea. **

**Please leave a comment, I could really use some feedback! Tips, ideas, and... OC'S! I will need a LOT more video game characters, though most will be only cameos and backgrounds. Actual characters and OCs are fine. **

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**~Bad**


	2. Chaos, Part 1

**Forgot to mention: () Will be Rancis' thoughts, [] will be mine.**

**Oh, and Hsoj isn't mine, he's liqouricewhip's**

* * *

**Three Days Earlier**

* * *

**_"_****All great changes are preceded by chaos"**

**~Deepak Chopra**

* * *

Alright, here we go. This... This might be where my story begins. Three days before I turned sixteen. It was a training day, and a day where we found out who the new Rangers for the year were. Remember how I said there was the protected, and then the protectors? Well, Rangers are the protectors, meaning if you weren't a Ranger, you were... Well, you'll understand that I wanted to be a Ranger. So this was a big day.

Naturally it started out like any other; exorcises like running the field, who can do the most sit ups, etc. Training was out feeble attempt to go against the code. Since we left the arcade we aged just like humans did year for year, our codes changed. It was terribly difficult to become successful through training with this weak attempt, so those who were promoted to Ranger were _respected_ and _listened_ to. Usually.

When I woke up that morning I knew three things:

1) Tamora, my mom, would be back from a mission that she had been gone for for five years.

2) Rangers were being picked today.

3) If I wanted to prove to Mom I wasn't a coward, I _needed_ to be a Ranger.

Of course this day was important. It started off well; In the 10k I beat my mom's record by twenty seconds, finishing at 26:42, but as my squad congratulated me I was on edge. Here I was, the kid known as 'Pretty Boy' and 'Skinny Dip' (Yes, I will eventually tell you _that_ story) and yet, against all odds, I wanted to be a Ranger. Call me a dreamer, or just plain stubborn, but hey, son of Tamora here!

At noon we were all lined up for the announcement that would make or break me. With my Mom arriving in mere hours I knew I had something to prove, and that this would be my one and only chance. I watched as my squad walked in, one by one, as their names were called. Many- _Most _of them walked away in the uniform Rangers wore but I was too nervous to congratulate any of them, instead giving my signature smirk so they would be none the wiser. Link, one of my commanding Officers, put a hand on my shoulder knowingly, but I shrugged it off. I didn't need sympathy or pity; I was fine. But as they got closer and closer to my name I could hear my code fizzle... And it wasn't in confidence like I let on. I was so out of focus I almost didn't hear when the General Hsoj (**Sowj**) called me.

I swallowed hard, turning and walking into his office. This was the moment, and as I saw his face we both got a sinking feeling.

* * *

_"We need to leave. Now." A female voice said. The residents of Litwak's were staring in horror at what was once Game Central Station. Gone were the happy lights and colorful plants. Gone was anything, really, that resembled the happy places they called home. It had been a month since the Arcade shut down._

_"But... Where will we go?" A voice-this one male- asked._

_"We found a place. It's safe, and no one will bother us. We can start over." The first voice said, almost void of emotion. Some looked to the character the voice came from and immediately agreed to follow. Others looked around, desperate to find a shred of evidence that said the Arcade was still inhabitable. It there was none._

_"Okay. Let's go." The male voice said, and they began loading as many space ships as they could. Roars and screeches could be heard in the distance, like a final chorus of confirmation that this place wasn't safe. With all the fear the characters felt, it was only a matter of time before an Ursa found them. The female voice knew this._

_She quickly ushered characters into the ships. If anyone was left behind she would take it personally. Almost everyone was on board when a roar was heard, much closer this time. They all froze in fear, and the female voice hissed, "No, fools! Keep moving!" She actually started throwing the smaller characters into the ships, and soon it seemed like no one was left. But then she heard me- Or, rather, the old me, yell-_

_"No!" She turned to look at me as I scrambled out of PacMan, "Wait! Please!"_

_"Hurry up, Half-Pint!" She yelled at me. She couldn't see behind me, I must have realized, because I sent her a look that made her grab her Cutlass and start sprinting towards me._

_Sure enough I was being followed by an Ursa. Not entirely sure, but I'm pretty sure the universe hates me._

_"Calhoun! __**Save me!**__"_

Yup, that's me. Son of a hero. That's not even the best part.

_"FluggerButter! Hold on!"_

_In that moment we saw first hand a technique unique to Calhoun:_

**_Ghosting._**

_Ghosting is when you act without fear. It is called so because Ursa's can only sense us based on the pattern our codes put out when we are panicked or in fear of a 'Game Over', so when we have no fear we can't be seen. Calhoun was the first-and only- character to ever do this after some sort of experience... One that she won't talk about._

_She ran past me, Cutlass at the ready. I don't know what happened next because no one has ever told me, but I remember waking up on Tenalp, and that's it._

_That's where my 'Life' starts. I had technically reset, though no one knew why, or at least wouldn't tell me. I was an eight year old kid again. Calhoun adopted me soon after. Well, me and another racer..._

* * *

**_"VANELLOPE! NO!"_**

* * *

I choked out of fear as my flash back almost took over. Correcting myself I played it off as dust, even swiping the air in front of my mouth for proof no one would ask for. Son of Tamora, HA! I turned my attention back to the General, swallowing the memory.

Hsoj was part of Sugar Rush back in the arcade after being rescued from his game, so I felt like I should know him. Unfortunately, as I said before, my memory was swiped after leaving the arcade, so I only know characters as I've known them after we fled. Also unfortunately, that meant that even though he was technically only four years older than me, I knew him as 'The One In Charge Of My Fate'. Okay, maybe not that dramatic, but you get my point. He was six feet tall- A good foot taller than me and much better built. He had scars on his shoulder which he normally left bare, proud of his battles. Even so, he acted almost like he was my age most of the time, so I often wondered what exactly he did to get the spot as General.

"I hear your mother is coming back today. From the Niso Mission, yes?" His normally witty and childish tone took on a sterner, softer one, which was very odd.

"Yes, Sir" I affirmed impatiently. Cadets know better than to be impatient with those ranked above them, but I really didn't want to make small talk about my mother the _hero _while wondering if I would be a Ranger when she came home.

"You must be excited to see her again."

I gave a curt nod, and I could see him hold back a sigh. We weren't close, at least not as close as one would think, but we usually got along. Actually we were pretty competitive, something mom always though both annoying and amusing (Depending on whose turn it was to one-up the other.) "Right." He ran a hand through his hair in the awkwardness of the moment. "Well, Sicnar, I read your files and I am... I apologize, but you will not be advanced to Ranger this year."

I froze. This couldn't be another jab at me, could it? Did the universe really just _not like me?_

"B-but, Sir, I respectfully request you re-read the files-"

"Cadet." He said sternly, with an air of pity, which made me clench my jaw, "As a student you are outstanding, top of your class. But in the field... You do not transfer as well. Maybe next year." He gave a nod that clearly ended our meeting, but I couldn't stop myself. I still wonder what made me continue.

"Sir! My mother is returning today, not _next year_! Please reconsider your decision! You of all people should understand..." I trailed off, nearly hysterical. I needed to be a Ranger _now_...

He gave me a look, and if I weren't The Hero's son I don't know what he would have done.

"You tell your mother," He growled, "That I said hello. _Dismissed, Cadet_." And gone was the gentle tone and, with it, the patience.

* * *

**Loading Bay**

**Same Day**

**Late Evening**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

The last ship of the day landed just after eight that evening. Hundreds of characters bustled back and forth but one stuck out... Or, rather, didn't. And in that way, did.

He was a short man, compared to the others. At an even five foot he was a full two feet shorter than his wife. Also, instead of a normal uniform, he wore a navy blue button up and blue jeans, something that others usually poked fun at. Even so, one could tell by the look on his face that he didn't care. Not that love or emotion were absent, mind you, but that he knew whose opinion was important to him, and they were the ones that mattered. Being married to a war hero will do that to you.

Felix Xilef (Zeelif) was waiting off to the side of the loading bay, waiting for his wife to enter. After years of only seeing her through video chats, he was nervous. What if she didn't like him anymore? It was silly, he knew, but it was a thought. After everything that had happened to the happy little Fix-it he had learned to not be as naive as in the past, and to cherish the present. Some things couldn't be changed and, although it was a difficult lesson, he had learned it. He pondered on this for a moment

He was still pondering when a side door opened. He moved to the side instinctively, waiting on the person to pass by. When they didn't he looked up. There, in all her High Def glory was Tamora Aromat. Without a sound she reached for him, and they soon had each other in a tight embrace.

"You're back" He said, more emotion than words could describe.

"Yeah." She huffed, just as emotional, but never showing it.

"We've missed you" He murmured.

"You've been missed as well, but I'm back now." She stated. She, too, didn't worry about a time that she wasn't in.

"Thank Mod you're okay." And with that he kissed her, finding pure joy in the fact that he still saw pixelated hearts everywhere. "Welcome home."

After a moment she smiled. "It's good to be back."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm cutting it off here. Did you like it? This chapter felt a bit off... What do you think?**

**I'm so happy about the attention this has been getting! Please, If you liked it leave a comment! Reviews keep me going!**

**Responses to the last chapter's reviews:**

**Agent BM****: Why thank you! I'm going to try to stay as close to the movie as possible- at least with the main plot points. Hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**RobinsInTheSkye****: Interesting idea... Definitely going to use some where...**

**MiscellaneousFictionnaire****: Thanks! As you can see, there will be Hero's Cuties, but that is probably as much fluff as it will get because... Well, the rest would be spoilers! But I agree, sometimes romance takes away from the plot and character development.**

**Smokescreen2814****: Thanks! Yeah, I went through a list of characters who could work together and have a good relationship and somehow they ended up together. Certainly different. Did you see the movie? It has a lot of jump-scares...**

**liqouricewhip****: Thanks for loaning me Josh! I hope I did him justice. I totally recommend the movie! It was cool!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~Bad**


	3. Chaos, Part 2: Change

**_"_****Your life does not get better by chance, it gets better by change.****_"_**

~ **Jim Rohn**

* * *

_Crashing sounds were heard outside. Boom, boom, boom... Like something big was walking around._ _He knew he shouldn't be scared. It just made him an easier target. But still, he knew in the pit of his stomach something was wrong. And worse, that something was about to happen. His body felt heavy. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath..._

_Boom, boom, boom..._

_Suddenly the sound stopped, and a gurgling sound was heard._

_"Rancis?" Someone whispered harshly, and he whimpered, taking in a deep breath. "Rancis, where are you?"_

_"Over here" The young boy of nine whispered back. A larger figure came over and picked him up, carrying him over to a small glass dome that housed several small plants._

_"You need to hide in here. They can't sense you, so as long as you are quiet you won't be found, okay?" The young boy nodded. He was about to ask where the other person was going to hide when the booming sound came back, but closer and quicker._

_"Shit. Stay here, and whatever happens, I need you to __**promise**__ me you won't come out unless I say so." The panic was obvious in the other person's tone. Whatever was about to happen... They could only think of him._

**No!** _He thought, _I need you to stay! B_ut on the outside he nodded._

_Within seconds a large creature burst into the room, and the larger figure began attacking it. The fight lasted only seconds..._

* * *

[Same Day As Part One]

**Evening**

**Rancis POV**

* * *

Later that evening we were at the table eating our first meal together in years. After all I went through trying to be a Ranger something about seeing my mom made me annoyed. Don't get me wrong, I was excited to see her, but the fact that I was still a cadet... Well, I wasn't happy. My hero had returned from battle, but it just seemed... hollow. There was an awkward silence at the table; one that I wasn't about to volunteer to fill. Yes, I was a bit of a brat. Doing the right things for the wrong reasons, or sometimes even the wrong things for the right reasons. I just couldn't seem to do anything right.

Honestly I was expecting Dad to eventually try to say something, but he looked a bit... Put off. I breifly wondered if it was something I did...

"So, Rancis... How have you been? You've grown a lot..." Mom said, awkwardly trying to fill a gap she seemed to have noticed between us.

This, however, was the last straw for me. I don't really know why- I never imagined myself _that_ much of a brat, but her trying to connect us... Made me snap.

"I didn't make it into the Rangers." I said curtly, like somehow that was what she was trying to weasel out of me. However, she only nodded, looking down at her food.

"You're young. You'll make it soon. General Hsoj knows what he's doing, believe it or not." The way she tried to brush it off made me even madder. Couldn't she see how hard I was trying? Didn't she know how much this meant to me? ...Of course not. Where had she been these last few years? In a distant universe.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room." I almost snarled, standing and pushing my plate away.

Mom and Dad shared a look, and Mom said, "Are you asking us, or telling us?"

"May I go to my room?" I huffed, looking to the ceiling. Yeah, I was a brat.

"May you go to your room...?" Mom said, the annoyance in her voice obvious.

"May I go to my room, _Ma'am_?" I huffed.

"_No_, Cadet, you may _not_. Now sit down!"

I sat quickly, hiding my face in my bangs. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

**3rd Person POV**

**[I suggest viewing AE trailer #2 before/while reading]**

**[ /watch?v=MKIXQdv4G7o ]**

* * *

"I just don't understand that boy." Tamora said, crossing her arms indignantly. "I mean, he wants to be a Ranger, but he has no respect for those above him!" She paced the room her and her husband shared, pulling a hand through her hair. "I've trained hundreds of soldiers, and not _one_ of them was ever as stubborn as him!" She was practically fuming, and her husband, the poor man, knew he had to do something. Fast.

"Honey, you're forgetting he's not just a soldier! He's your _son_!" The woman stopped and cut him a look, but they both knew what he was saying was true. "He doesn't think you're taking him seriously, and- and... I don't think you are, either." They froze, staring at each other.

"Well... What am I supposed to do about that?" She demanded, frustrated, "I haven't seen him in years, and he acts like _this_ when I get home!" She hung her head, hiding her face in her bangs as Rancis had not even an hour ago, and the man laughed gently. When she gave him a questioning look he said, "You two are so much alike." When she only looked at him he sighed, walking over to her.

"He still blames himself for..." He trailed off, and both of there eyes clouded up, "For her death. You have a son who you do not know. He's reaching for you." Felix embraced his wife. "And he does not need a commanding officer. He needs his hero." These words seemed to have an affect on Tamora. She sighed, nodding. "Alright, I... I see what you mean." Felix grinned, knowing this was the closest he would get to her ever saying he was right. "What should I do, Midget?" She wondered, looking into his eyes.

"Well, you are going on that trip to Planet 8, right?" When she nodded, he said "Well, take him with you. Go make some memories."

It was quiet for a moment, and she nodded. "Okay. You're right." She looked at her husband and smiled. "I love you, Short Stack." He grinned, "Yeah, I know." When they kissed a moment later he still had the 'honey glows'. Some things, I guess, we don't want to change.

* * *

Tamora walked down the hallway briskly, her head held high. What her husband had said was right. Rancis didn't need another Commander. She mentally slapped herself for not being the one to realize that. Opening her son's bedroom door she found him staring out the window just standing in the middle of the room. He looked at her.

"Pack your stuff," She said, a smirk on her face when she saw the disbelief in his eyes, "You're coming with me tomorrow."

She closed his door, continuing her walk down the hallway. When she heard him frantically running around his room she finally let herself grin.

* * *

**A/N This ended up shorter than I thought it would be... But we are still just starting up! This was kind of a filler chapter, so yeah... So, you know the drill, tell me how you liked it! **

**Replies to reviews:**

**Kat (Guest)(On Ch 1)****: Haha, yeah, I tried to make the character a mystery until the end... Glad it seems to have worked! Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting XD Was anyone else expecting it to be Vanellope in ch 1?**

**Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey****: I assume this is what you're going by, great name! Thank you, I kinda like this idea myself xD And please, feel free to correct me! I have spell check, but sometimes the sentences just run together and everything comes out funky XP **

**liqouricewhip****: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I was thinking of parts I remembered from the movie, and this part just kinda stuck out XD**

**Smokescreen2814****: Here's Ch 3! Hope you enjoyed it :D**

Not a lot of reviews... Oh well, maybe next time

~Bad


	4. Pure Chaos (Part 3)

"_Our real discoveries come from chaos,_

_from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish_."

**- Chuck Palahniuk**

* * *

It was early the next morning that we left. After saying our farewells to Dad, and me to the few friends I had, we were off. As we trudged by the loading bay my thoughts were along the lines of, 'I'll show everyone! I can be just as great as Tamora!' and the like. In my head Tamora was this great big shadow that hugged our community, receiving fame and fortune by doing so. I thought if I could cast a bigger shadow, then maybe I would be seen as the best option. This was my line of thinking.

Several troops nodded to Mom as we walked by, and they gave me strange looks. They probably wondered about why I was there. Sure it wasn't a search and rescue, or even a military mission, only transport, but still... I have my suspicions a certain General told others of my non-Ranger status...

As for what we were transporting she wouldn't say. That of course didn't help my curiosity. Did it help yours? Do you wonder what we're transporting? ...Probably not. You don't care... yet.

"Aromat! Aromat, please-" I looked over and saw a man. He was sitting on an injure's cot and almost begging for my mom's attention. As his friends, or teammates, wheeled him over my eyes widened. His right leg, from the knee down, was gone.

"Aromat. You saved my life." The man said. He looked to his friends, "Help me up."

"There's no need for that-" Mom started, but the man shook his head,

"Help me up!" He said more stubbornly, and his teammates reluctantly helped him up. He stood, leaning on the teammate to his left. With a pained face he righted himself on his foot and stood completely alone. I'm sure the look on my face was completely confused. What was this man doing? I was shocked to find that... He saluted her. Just a simple, ordinary salute, but it held so much respect, so much gratitude.

Mom froze for a moment. But she raised her hand to her forehead and returned the action.

This... bothered me. But before I could react we were moving along again.

* * *

It was two hours later that we were in the air. The ship was grade A, of course. But the seats weren't that great. Mom was next to me, reading something on the hologram tablet of hers. I looked to her and smiled and she smirked back. I looked away and looked back again, flashing that smile, and she nodded slightly, putting the tablet away.

"We will be landing in seven hours." The voice on the intercom said.

"Right, well," Mom started, "I suggest you try to get some sleep." She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.

I nodded and followed, as were others in the cabin. I woke up an hour later, however, and everyone was awake but her. I guess she got used to sleeping like this. I undid my seat straps and stood, stretching. There had to be something to do here... Mom stirred, and she must have known what I was thinking because she opened her eyes and gave me a look. "Just going to a bathroom..." I said. She must have been really tired-or really not in the mood- because she just nodded and turned her head. "Don't go too far."

I wandered around the ship for a few minutes. It was strange. Moving like we were... It was weird. But, I guess even Sugar Rush didn't have crafts like this. Not that I remembered. I was rarely ever bothered that I couldn't remember my original game. I mean, things had changed since then. Why worry? But every now and then I wonder... Did I still like the same people? Were they my friends? Did I act this way? (Many said yes to the last part.)

I wasn't really thinking about where I was going anymore. I just kind of walked and hoped my feet would take me somewhere. They did. A large sign on a door said 'Restricted Area.' Well, alrighty then.

I scanned the hall before ducking into the room, closing the door behind me. I had to walk through some quarantine curtains that reeked of plastic and chemicals. It didn't take me long to deduce that whatever was in here was what we were transporting. With the restricted access door, the quarantine curtains and, as I found out a few seconds later, the guards, this was definitely the thing.

"Hey, kid! Can't you read?" A voice gruffed to my left and I jumped, startled. I didn't respond for a second and he said, "Kid! I asked you, can you read?" His guard buddies laughed.

"Yes, sir." I said quickly, trying to stand tall and proud. I wasn't just some kid, no matter what they said.

"Well, if you can read," He grinned, crossing his arms, "Then why didn't you pay attention to the sign a while back?" I knew the sign he referred to, of course, but even I didn't have a reason.

"Hey, Jack, ain't that Aromat's kid?" One of the other guards asked, and they all sized me up. Great, even here it was 'Aromat's Kid'. At least it wasn't Skinny Dip like back home.

"Hmph. Guess he is." The man moved to the side like he approved of me, and I got a glance behind him. There was something large in a big bio-container that was growling and hissing softly. I knew that sound.

"Haha! It's exactly what ya think, kid!" The first guard said, "Transporting her for training on another planet. Our very own... Ursa." He gave me a sick grin. "Wanna test your ghosting?"

I swallowed, nodding. He nudged me forward, and I noticed a line painted on the floor. 'Danger: Do Not Pass'. Great. Even the floor was smarter than me.

I shuffled forward, not even a centimeter at a time. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. I heard the men talking. Ursa, blah blah blah. Fear, blah blah blah. I really couldn't hear much over the sound of my own heart beat. And the memories.

* * *

_We were alone. We shouldn't have been. There should have been others. But there weren't. We. Were. Alone._

_And she's dead because I couldn't save her. I know it._

* * *

I was inching closer and the monster showed no sign of recognizing me. Closer, closer...

* * *

_The monster barged into the room. With a roar it found her. She was scared, and it found her._

_I was useless. Useless._

_I was hiding in a box while she took the punishment, while she died a horrible death._

_While. She. Died._

* * *

Tamora's eyes snapped open.

With a glance to the side and a sigh she knew Rancis hadn't returned. So she sleepily undid the seat belt and stood, glancing around. There were people walking and surveying the ship, so they only had a short ride left. But where was Rancis?

* * *

Closer, closer, closer I crept. I heard it growl, but I tried to keep my head. It couldn't hurt me... It couldn't see me/

* * *

_She died. Just like that. Her code... ripped apart in a few strokes, left to suffer __**so**__ much longer._

* * *

Tamora saw the restricted area sign and knew where Rancis went. "_He still blames himself about her death"_ She heard Felix's voice in her head as she looked at the door. Well, darn.

* * *

I was right in front of it. But I remembered... Her scream as she died. And a spark of fear lit in me. The Ursa roared loudly, like a lion about to pounce, and a rough hand pulled me back.

"She can see ya, boy!" The guards laughed and I brushed the man off indignantly. How was I supposed to catch a bigger shadow if I was scared?

"Rancis." Mom's firm voice rang through the room, and even the guards stopped laughing.

"Get back to your seat." I nodded, following her out.

It was all my fault.

* * *

**Woo! Sorry guys, I've had the WORST writers block I think I've ever had.**

**Well, stay tuned for next time, I guess!**

**Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey:**** Alright, I'll see if I can fix that later. Thanks!**

**And thanks to the others that reviewed! (All two of you...)**

**~Bad**


End file.
